Electrical connectors are typically used to connect multiple electrical devices such that the electrical devices may electrically communicate. Typically, electrical connectors include ground contacts and signal contacts. The signal contacts pass electrical signals from device to device whereas the ground contacts typically function to aid in ensuring high signal integrity, among other functions.
In some certain applications, the ground contacts on an electrical connector may be longer in length than the signal contacts within the same connector. This may be the case for several reasons. For example, when mating two devices, some applications require the ground contacts to mate first. In this manner, when inserting the first device into the second device, the longer ground contacts will mate before the shorter signal contacts.
However, as a contact terminal increases in length, the spring rate of the contact terminal decreases. The spring rate of a contact terminal is defined as how much force is required to deflect the contact a distance, and is measured in force per unit distance. Thus, a terminal having a lower spring rate is deflected farther than a terminal having a higher spring rate when equal force is applied thereto. Generally, terminals in a connector must have a determined spring rate for proper mating.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved electrical connector that satisfies the aforementioned needs.